Bakura's Awful Dream
by Blue Darkness Angel
Summary: Bakura has a bad dream. See what happens! Rated T because of a lttile bit of blood and death.


This is a mix between a dream and a flashback. If you don't get this, use your imagination. No mean comments about that! Note: Abasi is a boy name.

* * *

><p>The sounds of people screaming and getting killed haunted the five year old Bakura.<p>

"Mom! Dad! No!", Bakura yelled in horror.

Bakura was so scared that he ran away fro his homeland by himself. He thought about all the people who died in Kul Elna on that horrible night. His heart was broken into pieces just by looking at his village fall and wondered how he was supposed to survive.

The little boy cries his heart out until a strange man appeared to his eyes, saying that he'll take care of Bakura.

"Who are you, sir?", Bakura asked in confusion.

"My name is Abasi. You will be under my control until the day I die. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"You will learn to be a thief, Bakura. This will teach you to be independent in life."

"How do you know my name? How do I…"

"Shh! Stop asking questions. This will only delay your independence. For that first question, I'm a friend of your family. You were only a baby. You wouldn't remember me because I travel all over Egypt for different reasons."

The two got to Abasi's hideout, fed Bakura supper and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"To the Pharaoh's palace, men!", Abasi shouted.<p>

"Yes, sir!", Bakura replied with confidence.

Bakura was fourteen and he was the assistant captain of the Egyptian thieves. He wasn't the shy little boy he was years ago. Every year, Bakura became more of a thief and more dark in personality. Once the crew got to the Pharaoh's palace, Bakura suggested that they went in the Pharaoh's kitchen and shrine to steal some nice food and golden treasures.

"_You're doing well, my son."_, Abasi thought as he held back from the mission.

Before Bakura knew it, one of the guards found the crew in the shrine and killed Abasi. Abasi was found dead outside of the shrine and Bakura yelled in rage after he found Abasi.

"Abasi!", Bakura yells with all these emotions stuck inside his head.

"Why did this happen? You were my father, Abasi! You were more of a father to mr than my real father. Even though my father died when I was five, he wasn't really a father to me. My mother and siblings had to take care of our home instead because my father was too busy doing crimes.", Bakura cried as he was honoring his master's death.

"He knew what he had to do. So, Bakura took control over his group and told them that it was in the honor of Abasi.

* * *

><p>Two years later, Bakura was trying to steal an ancient tablet for money. He stole it and walked out of the place, until something scratched his face really badly.<p>

"Aaaaaahhh!", Bakura screamed in agony as he ran out of the dark place with blood dripping down his face and all over his hand.

"Aaahh!"

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

"I had the longest, saddest, and scariest nightmare ever."

"What happened?"

"The last thing I remember was getting my scar on my face. The whole thing was about my life!"

"Aww… Take it easy, Bakura. You can go walk around the house, if you want to cool down."

"Sure. I will."

Bakura walked around the house a little bit and got a drink of water, he was thinking about his awful dream.

"What was that about? Even though my village got destroyed, I don't remember a guy named Abasi taking care of me after the destruction. Now, I remember how I got my scar! That was a scary day. I wonder why I stole the tablet in the first place. Now, I wonder why I became former Thief King. This doesn't make sense. I'm a mess right now.", Bakura says in confusion and exhaustion.

"Are you okay?", Kisara asks a few feet away from Bakura.

"Yes, I am."

"It seems you're having trouble trying to figure out some things. Don't worry because you're not in a rush to do anything."

"I know. But…"

"Don't stress over something that happened a long time ago."

Bakura sighs as he walks to his bedroom with his wife and forgets his dream for the moment.

"_In the future, that dream will make sense to me."_, Bakura thought.

* * *

><p>Alice: That was a sad story.<p>

Shilohtheblueflame: I know. I wanted it to be interesting. Hope you liked it! Please Review.


End file.
